


2 years ago

by reetheree



Series: Our Verses [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 years of dating whoa, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Tsukishima Kei, Aged-up Daichi Sawamura, Aged-up Hinata Shoyo, Aged-up Kageyama Tobio, Aged-up Sugawara Koushi, Aged-up Yamaguchi Tadashi, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Cheating, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, KageHina - Freeform, Living Together, M/M, SO SAD, Tsukiyama - Freeform, angsty, daisuga - Freeform, physical injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetheree/pseuds/reetheree
Summary: It wasn't like Hinata hated seeing him happy, but he acted...out of place like he's trying to cover up something, and since they've been dating for about 5 years now, he 's already used to all of Tobio's characteristics. This was something unlike Tobio; it genuinely frightened him."Do you understand, Tsukishima?" Hinata snapped furiously. Kei remained speechless on the other line before he sighed exasperatedly. "I-okay..." he murmured.They were going to work this out.Right...?





	2 years ago

**Author's Note:**

> _s n i p p e t_   
>  **Hinata simply remained mute as he became hypersensitive to his surroundings. He suddenly could hear Tadashi's furious curses in the backgrounds, Kei's weary voice, the feeling of his numb limbs and sudden aching chest. He knew he was crying because he could feel the burning tears inside his eyes. The sound of his beating heart thundered in his eardrums.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _s o n g_  
>  **Say- Ruel**

Even though they still had a lot to learn, and they still couldn't believe that they were dating, they were happy, and that's what mattered.

At least...they were.

Things at the moment...weren't doing great, much to Hinata's alarm. He noticed the unusual changes in Tobio's attitude, and it made him worry; he was...happy all the time, a little too happy if you ask me. It wasn't like Hinata hated seeing him happy, but he acted...out of place like he's trying to cover up something, and since they've been dating for about 5 years now, he 's already used to all of Tobio's characteristics. This was something unlike Tobio; it genuinely frightened him.

As a concerned boyfriend, Hinata resolved to talk to one of the wisest people he knew; Sugawara Koushi. The silver-haired male was already wedded to, no surprise, Sawamura Daichi, and they already had their own little family in the making, with their only adopted daughter, Sawamura Hitomi. Surely, he must have a lot of experience in the field of hardship and relationships, right?

Sighing, Hinata checked his phone for what seemed to be the billionth time. Where exactly was Koushi? He wasn't usually late. He shut his eyes tiredly and yawned; he barely got any proper sleep for the past 2 months, not with all these thoughts swarming his head.

After high school, Tobio and Hinata decided to move in together after applying for the same prestigious university known for its highly ranked sports teams. Sadly, Hinata sustained a permanently damaged ankle following a severe landing and resulted in being incapable of playing volleyball for good. This, in return, caused him to move to a different university and take a new major.

Dejected and depressed, Hinata holed himself inside his room for months, but Tobio wasn't just going to hold back and witness his boyfriend suffer. He fed him, bathed him and slept next to him whenever he cried into the early hours of dawn. Sometimes, when Tobio awakened to Hinata's muffled sniffles, he would encircle his arm tightly around his waist and pepper tender, comforting kisses on the back of his neck, all the while whispering words of support in his delicate ears. Hinata would never forget those times, and he couldn't be more grateful of Tobio.

When Hinata somewhat recovered from the accident, he applied for a major in cuisine. Not a lot of people knew about this, but aside from volleyball, Hinata was remarkably gifted in the culinary arts. His skills were beyond average, and because of that, he had an advantage in his class. Throughout his childhood, he regularly made meals in the kitchenette with his mother, so he had a good grasp on basic kitchen skills. Then as he grew up, he quietly refined his culinary abilities.

He was startled when a dishevelled Koushi suddenly plopped down into the opposite couch from him. "H-hey there, Shoyo," he puffed while brushing off tiny flakes of snow from his thermic jacket. Hinata blinked owlishly then glanced at the window, eyes widening as he watched snowflakes glide aimlessly through the air. Oh right, it's already December, he thought, time sure passes by, huh?

When Koushi had taken off his jacket, he slumped down in his couch exasperatedly and gave Hinata a profound smile. "I'm sorry about that, Shoyo, but rush hour is pretty busy during the month of Christmas," he said, and Hinata felt a pang of guilt in his heart. "I'm so sorry for bothering you, Suga-san," he mumbled, and Koushi chuckled while waving his hand around.

"Nonsense, Shoyo, you can call me anytime you need help in things. I wasn't your senior in Karasuno for nothing, y'know?" Koushi gave him a soft smile before it melted into a sombre expression "Now, can you please tell me what's going on between you and Tobio?""

Hinata fidgetted restlessly in his seat, and Koushi gave him an expression of sympathy. Hinata whispered, "I don't...I don't know what's going on myself, Suga-san, h-he's acting so weird. It's like...it's like he's attempting to conceal something behind that damned forced smile a-and I just..." Koushi watched as Hinata's eyes watered, and he closed them for a moment, taking in a long breath and sighing tiredly. "I just feel like there's something wrong in the back of my mind, but...I want...I still want-"

"To trust him with all your heart?" interjected Koushi, and Hinata fell silent as he gazed at his former upperclassman. Then, timidly, he nodded. Koushi sighed, then smiled understandingly, "Shoyo, that's okay. That's all part of a relationship, it's normal. It's okay to have moments of doubts when two people are in love, but don't...don't let yourself get used to it." Hinata squirmed under his now firm tone "If you continue allowing yourself to doubt, then that could conceivably harm the relationship."

"But I don't want that, Suga-san!"

"Then my best advice for you would be to talk to him." Koushi settled his hand affectionately on Hinata's shoulder, instantly calming down the mandarin-haired boy "The key to a long lasting relationship, Shoyo, is through communication and trust. If you two want to make this work, you both have to talk it out, okay?"

Hinata anxiously stared at Koushi's tender, hazel eyes then slumped defeatedly. "Okay, Suga-san..."

Approximately 9 hours later, Hinata hadn't expected to be crying himself to sleep. Freezing and lonely in his bed, he sniffed as he recalled the conversation that he and Kei had earlier. Yes, Kei. The 1st years had gotten closer together over time, and Hinata never thought that he could have a close affinity with the haughty middle blocker, but surprise, surprise, the future has its ways.

Eyes watering, Hinata's chest ached with sobs as he remembered what Kei said. After talking a little more with Koushi, Hinata went back to their studio apartment when he abruptly got an anxious call from Kei. Swiping the green button, Hinata placed the phone to his ear. "Kei," he sighed wearily "hey there,"

"Uh, Sho? Where are you?" asked Kei's quiet voice; Hinata knew that tone very well, it meant that Kei was freaking out but trying to keep his composure.

"Um, I'm...I'm at home. Why?"

"Are you, by any chance, aware of where Tobio is?"

"H-He said that he was at practice. Why? Did something happen to him?"

"Uh, n-no...no, he's um..." Kei sighed frustratedly into the speaker, and Hinata bristled when he heard him curse underneath his breath "Sho, he's...he's out with someone right now,"

Hinata went still.

"K-Kei, what do you mean? Is this some sort of sick joke?"

"Hinata," Kei's firm voice scolded, "I mean it. Tobio he...he's currently out with someone. I think...I think it's-it's a date, Sho- Tadashi, please, don't approach them, I know you're mad but don't." Hinata simply remained mute as he became hypersensitive to his surroundings. He suddenly could hear Tadashi's furious curses in the backgrounds, Kei's weary voice, the feeling of his numb limbs and sudden aching chest. He knew he was crying because he could feel the burning tears inside his eyes. The sound of his beating heart thundered in his eardrums.

Kei's voice suddenly felt loud to his ears as he said, "Shoyo listen to me. We can't be certain regarding the situation at the moment, but we just saw Tobio...k-kissing this...this guy." Hinata's stomach churned, and he felt himself stifle a gag "So...so we suspected that he was-"

"Kei," came Hinata's faint voice, causing the blonde pause carefully in the other end of the line "I...thank you for letting me know, really, I appreciate it, but...don't do anything, please. I'll...take care of Tobio and f-figure something out," Hinata's voice cracked in the final sentence, and Kei felt his heart shatter painfully for his friend.

"Are...are you sure?"

"Y-yes, I'll take care of it, but under no condition do you say a-anything to anyone, do you understand?" grumbled Hinata.

"But Sho-"

"Do you understand, Tsukishima?" Hinata snapped furiously. Kei remained speechless on the other line before he sighed exasperatedly. "I-okay..." he murmured.

"Thank you." Hinata hung up without another sound and collapsed onto his knees, cries racking each part of his body. Tears clouded his sight, and he couldn't help but feel lightheaded with each rattling breath. He leaned his head on the wall for support and shut his eyes.

Shit, he thought, this pain is worse than me damaging my ankle. How did all of this happen? What did I do wrong? Was I not worthy enough? Tobio, of all things, why? Enigmas bounced across his brain, and it gave him a headache as he found no solution to any of them. He rested there for a couple more minutes with dry tear-tracks on his soft cheeks, inhaling slowly as that day's events took its toll on his strength.

Finally, when he stopped weeping, and his gasps were laboured, Hinata shakily rose up and dragged himself into their bedroom. As he looked around, traces of Tobio were everywhere; from the photos on the walls to the clothes in the wardrobe. It all made Hinata's migraine worsen, so he crawled into their bed, threw the blanket over himself, and cried himself silently to sleep.

They were going to work this out.

Right...?

**Author's Note:**

> *eVIL lAuGh*
> 
> Were you guys expecting the angst? I hope not; that would have ruined the twist of this series. Anyway, buckle up cause there's going to be quite some bumps on the ride mwahahaHAHAH-


End file.
